Destiel-- Livin' On A Prayer
by LexiInTardisWithSherlockAndCas
Summary: That title will probably change, but it's all I could think of. Dean is alone with an unconscious brother and he needs Cas, but there's a plot twist!
1. Chapter 1

"Cas, you son of a bitch, if you can still hear me, the angels have fallen. We need some answers, man. Did Metatron do this? Look, Cas, Sam is passed out and he looks like death. You're all I got left. So if you're out there, if you can hear me, I need your help bad. I need you, Cas. I need to know it's going to be okay." Dean collapsed against the sixty-seven Chevrolet Impala next to his brother. His brother, who looked so fragile, felt just as frail in his arms. _How could he ever think I was disappointed in him?_ "Don't die on me now, Sammy. I need you. I need you and Cas to be ok. I need everything to be just fine." As tears rolled down his cheeks, Dean sang "Hey Jude" to his younger brother, like their mother did when they were younger. Hope slowly collapsed in Dean's heart when, as minute after minute passed, his angel never showed.

* * *

Somewhere in a field a few miles away from the Winchester boys, an angel stood after a long fall from Heaven. As he rose to his feet, he stared at the sky in confusion. What looked like shooting stars falling to Earth he somehow knew were his brothers and sisters. _But who was he?_ A faint voice in his head whispered a name, answering only part of his question. _Cas. _His name was Cas and he stood alone in a field with no recollection of his past except for a man –who for some reason made his heart flutter— named Dean.

Cas stumbled through the field, looking for this Dean, hoping he could find some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas woke un a cold sweat, panting heavily. Dreams, terrifying nightmares, had haunted him while he slept. He looked around the dark motel room. It felt so empty, incomplete. Cas rolled over and flipped on the light. Images of a bloody Dean on his knees begging for Cas to stop hurting him flashed through his mind. _What kind of monster am I? Is Dean still my friend, or even still alive? _One of his nightmares involved him killing Dean over and over again. Somehow, though, Cas knew Dean lived. He only wish he knew where Dean was. In a motel a couple of towns away, Dean was wondering the same thing about Cas. He wondered if he'd ever see his angel again.

* * *

"Cas, I miss you, but I'm pissed. It's been a week since you disappeared. What happened? The angels fell. Did you fall, too, or is this your doing? I need some answers, man. I need help, so Cas, if you can hear me, get your feathery ass down here." Every morning, Dean begins his day with a prayer to Cas, and he ends his nights the same way. In between those prayers, he cares for Sammy and looks for signs, for something, that could explain what's going on.

Dean rose from bed and walked to the kitchen. He ate two slices of apple pie while he made a pot of coffee. Sam still slept, though quite fitfully due to a combination of nightmares and fever. Watching Sammy toss and turn made Dean's heart ache. _It was my duty to protect you, and now you're broken and it's all my fault. Not even Cas can save you._

* * *

Cas sat in a diner, reading a local newspaper while he sipped on a cup of black coffee. He seemed to be looking for something abnormal, but he didn't know exactly what type of abnormal. All he knew was that weird attracted Dean, and it was Dean he was trying to find.

* * *

"Dean, we can't stay here. We need to find Cas."

"Sam, we're not leaving here until you're better."

"That could take forever, for all we know. Why don't we head to the Men of Letters fortress? Kevin's there, isn't he? He can take care of me and it'll be safer for me. Then you can go hunt down CAs. It's a day's drive. Dean, it's our best option."

Dean signed, knowing Sam was right. He didn't want to risk Sam's health but he would be safer in the Men of Letters' fortress against all evil. "Fin, all right, we'll head out tomorrow. Right now, you need to eat. I'll go out and get you some soup."

Dean went to the nearest diner and as he waited to be served, he prayed to Cas. "We're headed to the Bat Cave. If you can here me, Dorothy and I are headed back to Kansas."


End file.
